


Glimpses of Portugal

by MycMurr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Portugal - Freeform, Romance, Travel, Vacation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycMurr/pseuds/MycMurr
Summary: 27 мая-3 июня 2010. Дэн и Фил вместе отправляются в Португалию, но очень немногие знают об их поездке. Это коллекция драбблов, действие которых происходит во время этой поездки, в сопровождении некоторых твитов и фотографий из путешествия.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glimpses of Portugal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484403) by [adorkablephil (kimberly_a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil). 



Бывают моменты, когда ты выходишь из состояния глубокого сна, не до конца понимая, где находишься. Сейчас как раз тот момент дезориентации, как будто сновидения все еще цепляются за тебя, не желая отпускать. Когда Фил просыпается в их первое утро в Португалии, он точно помнит, где находится, даже не открывая глаз. Фактически, он лежал там в течении долгого времени, со все еще закрытыми глазами и наслаждался ощущением свежих отельных простыней на своей коже, тихим дыханием рядом с ним, солнечным светом, который просачивался сквозь сомкнутые веки, предвкушением ленивых, проведенных близ океана дней, которые ждут их впереди.

Когда Фил наконец-таки открыл глаза, первым, что он увидел, было спокойное и расслабленное лицо Дэна. Оно всегда было таким экспрессивным, когда парень просыпался, поэтому сейчас было очень странно видеть его спокойным. И вообще, «спокойствие» не было словом, которое Фил обычно связывал с Хауэллом. Поэтому Лестер долго лежал, просто изучая и наслаждаясь редким выражением лица Дэна, ведь все, что его касалось, всегда было очаровательным.

Когда младший, в конце концов, распахнул свои глаза, он сонно улыбнулся Филу и пробормотал:

— Ты лучший, с кем можно проснуться, — за что получил нежный поцелуй.

Фил улыбнулся прямо в губы парню, а затем отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в карие глаза, которые были освещены золотыми бликами солнечного света, проникающим в их комнату через прозрачные белые шторы.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты спишь, — сказал он, опуская голову на подушку и все еще смотря на Дэна. Они улыбнулись друг другу. Не до конца проснувшийся Дэн все еще наполовину находился в стране своих грез. Его волнистые волосы были взлохмачены.

— Сколько времени? — спросил он не особо заинтересовано.

— Не знаю, — ответил Фил. — Нам и не надо знать — не в то время, что мы здесь. Сейчас мы существуем вне всякого пространства и времени, — он наклонился и снова вовлек Дэна в поцелуй. Губы Хауэлла были теплыми и двигались медленно, тем самым возвращая Фила обратно в мир, где даже самые странные мечты возможны. Но находится рядом с Дэном было лучше любого сна. Впереди их ждал солнечный день у океана.

Парень улыбнулся и потянулся так, что немного съехавшая простыня показала его обнаженные плечи и верхнюю часть груди. Фил, в свою очередь, наслаждался открывшимся ему видом.

— В отеле завтрак подают только до одиннадцати, — напомнил ему Хауэлл, наблюдая за блуждающим взглядом Лестера с небольшой понимающей ухмылкой. Фил поцеловал обнаженное плечо парня, чуть высунув язык, чтобы попробовать слегка соленую от пота кожу.

— Мне никогда не нравился завтрак, — солгал он, потому что сейчас его действительно не интересовала никакая еда. Не сейчас, когда кожа Дэна казалась ему лучше, чем когда-либо.

— Ммммм, — промурлыкал парень от удовольствия, растягиваясь на кровати, как ленивый кот и явно наслаждаясь тем, как на него смотрел Фил, — Я совсем не голоден, — и именно в этот момент желудок Дэна «подал голос», давая о себе знать, чем вызвал у обоих смех. Хауэлл немного приподнял простыню и обратился к своему животу:

— Шшшш, тихо ты! Я здесь вообще-то занят! — Он позволил простыне снова упасть. Она обнажила ещё больше гладкой кожи, которую с жадностью осматривал Фил

— Знаешь, — сказал Лестер, поднимая руку и скользя ей по всей длине руки Дэна. Затем Фил опустился ниже, нежно поглаживая пальцами голое бедро парня. — На самом деле мы сегодня вообще можем не выходить из комнаты. В этом отеле есть доставка в номера.

— Но…пляж, — Хауэлл мило надул губы.

— Я более чем уверен, что завтра океан все еще будет на своем месте, — пообещал Фил, позволяя своей руке блуждать под простыней, тем самым заставляя Дэна трепетать и содрогаться от удовольствия.

— Ну, только если ты уверен, — пробормотал парень с легким смехом в голосе.

— О, я очень уверен, — ответил Лестер и уже сам скрылся под простыней. Несколько мгновений спустя смех Хауэлла сменился стоном, и теперь никто из них не думал об океане, еде или о чем-либо еще. Все мысли были заняты друг другом, и это было лучше любого сна. Это было именно то место, где они должны были находится.


	2. Вторая глава: My Heart Will Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сразу приношу извинения за все промахи и неточности, но пропустить эту "песенку" я не могла. Следующая глава будет в обычном формате (никаких песен и стихов)  
> Желаю приятного чтения)

Каждый день играет это.  
Every day they play this  
Все та же песня доносится из колонок,  
Same song on their spe-eakers  
Хотя это меня заводит  
Even though it drives me  
Безумно.  
Insane.  
Однажды я упаду на пол  
One of these times I’ll throw myself flat on the floor   
И буду приспосабливаться,  
And have a fit   
Как малыш, учащийся ходьбе.  
Like a toddler on speed.

***

 

Один раз, два раза  
Once, twice  
Они проигрывают эту песню безостановочно,  
They play the song more times  
Поэтому она не выходит из моей чертовой головы.  
And get it stuck in my stupid head  
Еще раз прозвучит эта песня,  
Once more they play the song  
И я буду надеяться,  
And I hope   
Что барсуки будут пожирать их лица.  
They get their faces eaten by badgers  
Вечно.  
Forever.

***

 

Каждый раз, когда я слышу эту песню,  
Every time I hear this  
Она заедает у меня в голове,  
I get it stuck in my head  
Но дело в том, что я совсем не знаю текста,  
But I don’t know the lyrics at all  
И поэтому напеваю случайный набор слов,  
So I just sing random other stuff  
За что Дэн пытается меня ударить,  
And Dan tries to kick me  
Но мне повезло, что я хорошо уклоняюсь.  
But luckily I’m pretty good at dodging.

***

 

Каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу,  
Every time I see you  
Я чувствую твой запах,  
I smell you  
Я чувствую тебя.  
I feel you  
И возможно нас когда-нибудь арестуют.  
It might get us arrested someday.

«Только не перед детьми!  
Not in front of the children  
Держи все в штанах!»  
Just keep it in your pants  
Но как я могу,  
But how can I  
Когда Дэн такой гейский?  
When Dan is so gay

***

 

Прогулка у обрыва  
Walk along the cliffside  
Здесь океан  
There’s ocean  
Здесь берег  
There’s shoreline  
А так же куча отдыхающих,  
Lots of people on holiday  
Носящих сандали с носками,  
They wear socks with sandals  
Над которыми мы смеемся,  
Just so we can mock them  
Так как иногда мы просто отвратительны.  
Because we’re rotten people sometimes.

***

 

Лежа на пляжном шезлонге,  
Lying on the beaches the sun beds  
Кишащем пауками,  
Are full of spiders  
Которые ползают по мне,  
Creeping and crawling on me  
Мне кажется, один попал ко мне в нос или, может, в рот.  
I think one’s in my nose and maybe in my mouth  
«Хей, Дэн, поцелуешь меня?»  
«Hey, Dan, wanna make out with me?»

***

 

Фил отлично поет,  
Phil is great at singing  
А Дэн Хауэлл просто ревнует,  
And Dan Howell is jealous  
Вот почему он так зол на меня  
That’s why he gets so mad at me-e.  
«Фил, заткнись с этой песней», —  
Phil shut up with that song  
Вот, что он сказал,  
That’s what he keeps saying  
Но я обвиняю во всем гостиницу.  
But I blame it on the hotel.


	3. Третья глава: Hair straighteners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фил хочет, чтобы Дэн не был так одержим выпрямлением своих волос.

Конечно же они взяли свои утюжки для волос в Португалию, так как Дэн просто ненавидит, когда кто-то видит его где-то с невыпрямленными волосами. В первые дни Дэн в полусонном виде вскакивал с кровати, чтобы скрыться за дверью ванны и через несколько минут появиться с выпрямленными волосами, снова присоединяясь к Филу.

Это делало Лестера немного грустным, так как он беспокоился о том, что Хауэлл слишком критично относится к своему внешнему виду. Даже в подростковом возрасте Фил никогда не был таким застенчивым.

Несмотря на яркое солнце, первые дни в Португалии выдались весьма холодными. Зато на третий день их прибывания солнце приятно грело и манило, поэтому Фил всячески упрашивал Дэна спуститься с ним на пляж. Он знал, что парень любит плавать, но ненавидит тот эффект, что вода делает с его волосами. Дэн колебался, поэтому старший обвил руками тонкую талию младшего и протянул:

— Ну, Дэ-эн, ну пожа-алуйста? В том смысле, что мы можем видеть океан с нашего балкона! Он прямо здесь! Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной? Я буду любить тебя вечно!

— Ты в любом случае будешь любить меня вечно, — угрюмо заметил Хауэлл.

Фил сильнее сжал парня в объятьях и сказал:

— Если ты пойдешь со мной, я буду любить тебя еще сильнее.

— Ладно, хорошо, я пойду с тобой. Но только потому что я люблю тебя, — согласился Дэн, закатывая глаза. Однако скорость, с которой Хауэлл переодел плавки говорила о том, что он ждал этого столько же, сколько и Фил. Парню просто нравилось упрямиться… Наверное потому, что ему было всего восемнадцать.

Больше часа они вместе играли на волнах, смеясь, плескались и ныряли, пока, наконец, не решили выйти на берег, чтобы обсохнуть на солнце. Фил повернул голову к лежащему рядом с ним парню и, ухмыльнувшись, совсем не стесняясь того, каким околдовывающим звучал его голос, сказал:

— Мне так нравится, как выглядят твои волосы.

— А я ненавижу, — Дэн поднял руку в попытке их пригладить.

— Так они выглядят, когда я держу тебя на грани в течении нескольких часов, прежде чем позволить тебе прийти к долгожданной развязке, когда ты уже весь в поту умоляешь меня об этом, — сказал Лестер, понизив свой голос.

Хауэлл широко распахнул глаза и огляделся. Вокруг них были люди, но все они находились слишком далеко, чтобы подслушать.

— Оставишь их сегодня в таком виде для меня? Чтобы каждый раз, когда бы я смотрел на тебя, я бы думал об этом?

Дэн покраснел, отводя взгляд, но все же, немного улыбнулся. Застенчиво. Он поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Филом, а затем снова их опустил.

— Ладно, — смущенно, но в тоже время довольно, прошептал парень.

В ту ночь, за ужином, Фил с любовью оглядывал красивого мальчика, который сидел напротив. Он многозначительно позволил взгляду задержаться на волосах Дэна, а затем, после глотка вина, облизал свои губы.

— Мне действительно нравятся твои волосы, — пробормотал Лестер, намеренно делая голос низким и соблазнительным, из-за чего Хауэлл снова залился краской, как на пляже. Комбинация спутанных волос и розовых щек была идеальной.

На следующее утро они собирались прогуляться вдоль скал, и Дэн включил утюжок после принятия душа. Фил с сожалением вздохнул, встретившись взглядом с Дэном в зеркале, на что тот лишь пожал плечами. Смотря на то, как молодой парень мрачно выпрямляет волосы, Лестер надеялся, что когда-нибудь Дэн научится принимать себя и свои волнистые волосы.

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, как-то так. Это мой первый перевод, так что комментарии мне очень важны)   
> Следующая глава будет в виде песни, поэтому я сразу извиняюсь, если будет не в рифму.


End file.
